Final Demons
by OmicronFayt
Summary: Naruto designs a jutsu to give his chakra, mamories and jutsus to his teammates. What will Sasuke, and more importantly Sakura, do when he dies fighting the exHaruno's husband and just how does Ino fit in to all this? ONESHOT.Naruto, Sasuke Ino die.


There are two types of legends in the world. Those that are made, and those that are born.  
Team 7 was a legend. There was Uchiha Sasuke, born a legend, bred a legend, with the most feared bloodline of all . . .  
There was Haruno Sakura, legend made, strengthened by the death that almost crippled her.  
There was Uzumaki Naruto, from the day of his birth - a legend, as the container of Kyuubi, but he made his own legend to go with it.  
These 3 togather gave birth to the strongest legend of all.  
Greater than the Sannin, greater than the 7 swordsmen of the mist, greater than Konoha's White Fang or Yellow Flash, greater than the Biju themselves.  
The Legendary Final Demons of the world.

- - - Training with Jaraia - - -

Uzumaki Naruto was training with Jaraia, on a 5 year trip this time, as he had fufilled his promise weeks before, he had bought his friend back, for his love . . .and he had got the 2 together. . .  
Now he needed to forget his feelings for her, she was happy now, with him, nothing else matters, now Naruto's only goal was simple.  
Yet in its simplicity lies its problem. He dreamed of being the greatest Kage of them all. Better even than his Uncle Arashi - also known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha.  
He had given up his other dream, knowing it was forever beond his reach. . .knowing . . .and knowing that it was his own actions that led to it being so.  
Knowing he would gladly do as such again, just to see that smile on her face . . .that smile, the smile of thanks she graced him with when he bought back her love.  
So he trained, wanting to become a master of seals and summoning, like his uncle before him, and his mentor before that . . . and he succeded.  
He surpassed Jaraia 2 years into their training, and made the seal on his guts look like a childs doodle by the end of the 4th year. The last year, he trained to upgrade Kyuubi's prison.  
Now he could take what he wanted from the furball, without his prior concent, and without the feral instincts or demonic aura. In essance, he could temporeraly absorb Kyuubi's power as his own, giving it back when he was done. He also created a seal that would transfer his power and memories on when he died. He set it up so that his teammates would both gain all of his jutsu's, taijutu kata, and all the memories from the last hour before his death, Sakura would also recieve his memory of when he first fell for her, along with the knowlege that his feelings had only grown since then.  
Sasuke would also gain the knowlege of how he was treat as a child, though only would recieve a handful of the least gruesome memories, along with memories of how he feels for Sakura.  
The reasons? Sakura was happy with Sasuke, but he was only with her because Naruto had promised to teach him the Rasengan if he did, then, since he was with her, he may as well use her to resore his clan . .  
Hopefully, Naruto's feelings for Sakura would pass along with the memories . . .His childhood was given, so Sasuke would finnally realise that he, as the last Uchiha had not had the toughest childhood of all, and that someone understood his pain. The memories he gave to Sakura were so that she would know that there was always someone who loved her, and idolised her, regardless of how weak she thought she was . . .  
He geve them his techniques so that they could be stronger, and with his techniques, he would, In his last moments, absorb all of Kyuubi's power, and split it, along with his own chakra, equally between them.  
He also gave them his last hour, so that they would never have to wonder if he was dead or not, and so that they would know how he died, and never need to wonder about that either.  
Too bad he never anticipated the way he was going to die.

- - - Apart - - -

As Naruto neared the gates of Konoha, he saw a familiar head of pink hair approch.

"Hey Sakura"  
No Answer . . .

"Sakura? Are you OK"  
Naruto senced a familiar chakra signiture nearby . . .it was Sasuke's

"She's fine, dobe . . .just taking our breakup a little hard, thats all . . "  
Shikamaru, who was on duty at the gate at the time whisperer under his breath '3 . . .2 . . .1 . . .'

"WHAAAT"  
with that, Naruto screamed at Sasuke for being an insencitive jerk, before calming down enough to DEMAND to know what happened . . Shikamaru smiled to himself, thinking 'same old Naruto . . .glad some things never change . . .'

"She can't have kids, she is useless to me, I know whatsername . .Ino still likes me, and she seems healthy enough . . "  
Sakura sobbed harder and colapsed into a heap on the floor . . .Naruto went feral, his thoughts aligning perfectly with the demon within, as they often did on the subject of his teammates.  
Kyuubi felt for Sakura, because for how she treat Naruto, and he hated Sasuke, mostly because of his eyes and his treatment of Sakura . . .but also becouse of the number of times he's been forced to bring Naruto back from the brink of death to try to fufill a certain promise to a certain girl . . .

"Uchiha . . .you really are the scum of the earth, you know that ! "

"Hn . . .as if a dobe like you could beat ME . . ."

"I already DID, ASSHOLE"  
Sasuke's eyes widened

"But you had help"

"If furball counts as 'help', then your cursemark and Sharingan do too, and without them, you wouldn't even be able to beat Kiba"  
Before the men could exchange blows, Kakashi appeared.

"Yo . . .Hmm team reunion . . .Naruto, report to the hokage immediatly. Sasuke, you have to learn to control your anger, Sakura, remember before Sasuke recieved the curse-mark"  
She nodded sadly.

"You know what to do, it seems to be the only thing that works"  
She did know, that was why she was waiting here. She remembered all too well. Sasuke's rejections, they hurt at first, but when she went on a genin team, that changed. Naruto cheered her up after each one, and to prove it, she beat him to a pulp each time. Not because she disliked him, but because she didn't want Sasuke to get the wrong idea.

- - - Healing - - -

Time passed, and Naruto once again did the job he thought was in the past. Picking up the peices of Sakura's broken heart.  
Once he was done, she smiled at him in thanks, before running off to get it broken again. It is the object he craves, yet gives away, the thing he knows better than its owner. The thing he has spent years of his life trying to heal. She gives her heart to his rival, who smashes it on the floor. the cycle repeats again, and Naruto wishes, not for the first time, that, just once she would give her heart to someone else.  
He tried to convince her that their were other guys she could go for, but she just said that she only cared for 2 guys - her teammates, and one of them she only wanted friendship from. Even Naruto could figure that one out.

Naruto finally convinced Sasuke to get back together with Sakura, by sujesting sperm donation, with a contract stating that any children with Uchiha blood, and high potential be sent to Sasuke. That alone wasn't enough to convince the ever-stoic Uchiha, though, so Naruto agreed to teach him the Kage Bunshin if he went along with the idea. Always greedy for more power, Sasuke agreed.

The wedding that followed was the happiest day of Sakura's life . . .at the time.  
It was everything she dreamed it was, and more. Like she never expected Sasuke to compose his own vows.

I, Uchiha Sasuke, promise to always love you as much as I do now.  
I do not say more, for that is impossible - no one could love another more than I do you, Sakura.  
For all the power in these eyes, I was blind for far too long.  
I never saw you standing there, ready to love me, and ready to help me be the best that I can be.  
I know I caused you a lot of pain, and now my only wish is to atone for my mistakes.  
For every time I broke your heart, I want to save you from as much pain as I caused.  
For every time I saw your face, I felt a flutter in my chest.  
And from now on, every time I wake, I'll see you beside me, and know that I am yours, as you are mine.  
From now on we shall always be together. Just us two. Until the end of days.  
In wedded bliss.

Naruto, Sasuke's best man smiled at Sakura's reaction, sadness creeping into his eyes.  
She would never know he wrote those vows, and she would never know how much pain it caused to do so.

- - - Rip my heart from my Chest - - -

Uchiha Sakura got home late one night from her shift at the hospital, cursung Tsunade for making her work so much, when she heard a noise coming from upstairs.  
Curious, she followed the sounds, to stop outside her bedroom. She stopped because of the shock.

"Raikiri" "Rasengan"  
the attacks colided.

"Teme, you lost last time we did this, remember"  
Sasuke smiled.

"Raikiri"  
Sparks shot over his free hand, which he drove into Naruto's chest.

"Furball, help . . ."

"I don't think so, dobe, look"  
Sasuke held out his hand, showing Naruto's heart in his palm.

"Not even the fox can heal you enough to build you a new heart before you die. Its Over, weakling."

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, I guess I can't fix it this time . . "  
with that, he died, seals activating all across his body, transfering his memories and chakra.

(1 hour ago)

Naruto, eating ramen.

(45 minutes ago)

Naruto, training

(20 minutes ago)

Naruto thinking about Sakura

(15 minutes ago)

Naruto decided to pay his old teammates a visit - mostly Sakura-chan, but also Sasuke, 5 minute walk . . .

(10 minutes ago)

Naruto could see into the hall through the window on the door, so he knew Sakura-chan wasn't back yet - her coat wasn't on the rack.  
But then, whats with the noise from upstaiors - Sasuke must be in trouble.

(8 minutes ago)

Naruto could see into the room, Ino laying naked on the bed, Sasuke stradling her, pumping as hard as he could kissing her and . . .

"Teme ! What are you doing? What about Sakura-chan"  
Sasuke looked up at him as if it didn't matter that he just got caught having sex with his wife's best friend.

"I told you before, Sakura is worthless to me, Ino is fertile, and she reminds me of somone I really like . . ."

"Sasuke-kun, how do I remind you of this girl?"

"Youre both blonde, your both loud . . .. and I never said it WAS a girl . . "  
Naruto didn't get it but Ino did, and her eyes widened (Sakura realised what he meant too, but that wasn't untill she saw these memories)

"I'm not gonna let you break her heart again, Sasuke"

"Oh? I'd like to see you stop me."

They fought.

(1 minutes ago)

Both men were exhausted from their battle.

"Sasuke, one last move, to decide the winner, once and for all."

"Deal, dobe"

"Raikiri" "Rasengan"  
the attacks colided.

"Teme, you lost last time we did this, remember"  
Sasuke smiled.

"Raikiri"  
Sparks shot over his free hand, which he drove into Naruto's chest.

"Furball, help . . ."

"I don't think so, dobe, look"  
Sasuke held out his hand, showing Naruto's heart in his palm.

"Not even the fox can heal you enough to build you a new heart before you die. Its Over, weakling."

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, I guess I can't fix it this time . . . ."

- - -Memories, Sakura's Part - - -

She saw the day he first met her.  
They were 8 years old, and he was lonly, then he saw her, she was crying.  
She was beautiful. He walked up to her, and asked why she was upset.  
She looked at him and said :

"Its my birthday today, but I don't have any friends to celebrate with, and my dads on a mission . . .so I've not got anyone to celebrate with. Plus everyone hates me"  
Naruto knew the feeling well.

"What about your mum, and why does everyone hate you? I don't."

"Mom died in childbirth, and everyone hates me because I'm ugly"  
Naruto looked at her as though she had grown a second head.

"I don't like you either, now."

"Why not?"

"I don't like liars"  
He stated as fact, earning a confused look from Sakura.

"When did I lie?"

"You said you were ugly. That is the biggest lie I ever heard - and I've heard some big lies, once I heard a guy say he saw a 3-legged elephant doing Katon Jutsu's on the Hokage monument."

"Then . . .you think I'm pretty?"

"No. I think . ..I KNOW your much more than just pretty. Your an angel"  
She blushed crimson. He smiled at her, a patented goofball grin.

"Thank you. . .whats your name?"

"Naruto, yours"

"Sakura . . .hey, lets be friends, Kay"  
Naruto nodded, then jumped up.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, follow me . . ."

"Naruto? What? Where are we going?"

"Friends always buy friends gifts on their birthdays, right?"

"Well, yeah, but . . ."

"I need to get you a gift."

"But, its OK, you don't need to, I mean . . ."

"Here we are. Whats your favorite flower"  
They were outside the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Crimson Iris, and Deep Blue roses"  
They entered the shop.

"Yamanake flowers, Inouchi Yamanaka at your sevice, what flowers do you want? Oh, hi Naruto . . .You just here to chat with Ino?"

"Nope, Yamanake-san, I've made a new friend, and its her birthday, so I thought I'd bring her here and get some flowers."

"Hehe, sure thing, Naruto . . .what flowers?"

"Crimson Iris, and Deep Blue roses"

"Do you know what they mean?"

"Nope, and I don't care, those are what she asked for, so those are what I'm getting."

"I take it your the young lady"  
Sakura just nodded

"Do you know their meaning?"

"No, they just look pretty"  
Inouchi laughed.

"Well, we don't get many people wanting them, so it'll take a while to find, why don't you chat to Ino while you wait, she's out back"  
Naruto grinned and dragged Sakura to meet his only other friend.

"Hey, Ino, its me"  
they heard a gasp

"Naruto-kun . . .why haven't you been to see me? Its been weeks . . . "

"I'm sorry, Ino-chan, I just hed to get a new place, as my old apartment burned down"

"Lemme guess, you tried to cook again, right?"

"Yeah, something like that . . .(can't exactly say 'No, Ino-chan, a mob of angry villagers tried to burn me alive for aparantly no reason whatsoever') "

"And whose this"  
Ino's voice wavered slightly, and her father, who was listening in, knew she was jealous.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I forgot to introduce you . . .Ino-chan, this is Sakura-chan, I saw her crying earlier, so I spoke with her, and now wre friends Sakura-chan, this is Ino-chan, she's my first ever friend, and my best friend in the whole world and I've known her since forever."

"Um . . Hi, Ino-san"

"Hey, no need to be so formal, a friend of Naruto's is a friend of mine, just call me Ino, and I'll just call you Sakura, right"  
Sakura brightened up . . .she made 2 friends in a single day . . .her first 2 friends . . .

"OK, Ino . . ."

"Naruto, The flowers are ready."

"Flowers? Naruto, what are you not telling me?"

"Eh? Their for Sakura-chan, its her bir-"

"But you only met her today!, Why does she get flowers, eh?"

"Its her birthday."

"I don't get flowers on my birthday."

"Thats becouse you live in a flower shop - meaning that I'll just be buying them from you, spoiling the suprise . . . "

"Oh . . .OK . . . "

"I gotta go now Ino-chan, Sakura-chan . . . .bye!"

"What flowers are they?"

"Crimson Iris, and Deep Blue roses"  
Ino paled.

"But . . .youv'e only known him . . .1 day . . .how . . .?"

"EH? Do you know what they mean, Ino-chan? Is it bad, I don't know, but Sakura-chan said they were her favorites, so It doesn't really matter what they mean, right?"

Seeing the memory remionded her of the ensuing conversation with Ino . . .just after Naruto left . . .

"Do you know what those flowers mean, Sakura"  
She shook her head.

"I'll tell you, as long as you don't get any ideas on MY Naruto-kun, got that"  
She simply nodded

"Crimson Iris means eternal devotion, and the Deep blue roses mean a love that knows no bounds . . .those are the flowers I want him to give ME"  
Sakura's jaw dropped.

That bought up more memories Sakura forgot she had . . . .

Ino's birthday party

Sakura made a sugestion of what Naruto could give Ino for her birthday, and, although he complained that she'd kill him for it, he agreed, saying it would be worth it. . .

"Ok Everyone" Inouchi said "Ino, time for your presents"  
From Sakura She got a purple coat, from her parents she got some more clothes and some makeup, but she couldn't see any box from Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Here, Ino-chan"  
He handed her a small box, which she opened, only to find it was empty.

"Naru"  
She began to speak as she looked up to where he stood, only to be caught by his lips as they touched hers.

"Happy birthday, Ino-chan"  
She smiles and kissed him back.

"That was the best present ever, Naruto-kun"  
Naruto blushed, and Inouchi laughed at his daughter

Next of Naruto's memories - The day he fell for Sakura

Ino, Sakura and Naruto were all playing at the Yamanaka residence, when Sakura's dad turned up to take her home.

"Sakura, your fathers here"

"Right, I'll be there in a second . . "  
A few second later, and the 3 stepped out to the front of the shop.  
Sakura's father did a double take when he saw Naruto.

"You . . .Inouchi, why have you let my daughter, and yours spend time with this . . .this . . .this DEMON"  
At that, Naruto's eyes shone with untold sorrows, and he spoke, a dry, unemotional voice . . .

"I'm sorry, but this will be the last time I visit. Ino, Sakura. . . .we are no longer friends. I'm sorry, goodbye."

"But, Naru-"

"SAKURA, do NOT speak that demon's name in my presence, by the way, you are forbidden to go near him, if he hadn't have left for good, I would have forbid you from seeing Ino, too so you should be thankful I care enough to look past the fact that her parents are DAMN DEMON-LOVERS"

"Daddy, can I spend some more time with Ino, I think she's a bit upset . . ."

"OK, Sakura, I'll be back in an hour"  
He left.  
Ino was crying because Naruto had just broken her heart . . .just to let her keep her friendship with Sakura . . .Sakura, however atempted to follow Naruto, she confronted him about it.

"Simple, Sakura-chan, I don't want my friends to get hurt, I know me and Ino are your only friends right now, and I don't want to make you be alone again . . .I know how that feels . . "  
He smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and walked away, but he still caught the whisper of her voice

"Thank you, Naruto-kun"

Sakura remembered the events that followed, which had lain forgotten in her mind since then . . .

Ino was depressed, and vowed never to fall in love again . . .which explains why she started chasing Sasuke, but she got too caught up in her act, and began to believe it was real.  
Neither of them saw Naruto again until the Academy, by which time they had both forgotten the blonde, though every day Sakura found a pair of fresh flowers on her desk. One Crimson Iris, and a Deep Blue rose. The first day they had a note with them 'Now I know what they mean.' she had assumed they were from Sasuke, after all Crimson Iris - its very name matches the Sharingan, and the rose was the same blue as his shirt . . .but now . . .she knew different . . .

Her and Ino's first love, the man who gave everything to make her happy . . .the man she now realised was the man of her dreams was dead, and it was her husband that killed him.  
Because he was caught cheating with her best friend. Because the man of her dreams tried to protect her from a cheating husband, he was now dead. The look on Sasuke's face showed that he had been through somthing similar. Knowing Naruto's jutsu's, though, she knew what memories he was receiving and why, just as she knew why she recieved the ones she did . . .  
She looked at Ino, who was trying not to look her in the eye.

"Ino, look at me"  
She did

"Go into my mind, and read the most recently viewed memories."

"S-sakura?"

"Just DO IT"  
If she had to live through hell, because her love was gone, then damnit she was gonna bring the bitch responcible down with her, Sasuke was already bought down by the memories Naruto gave him.  
So tht left Ino.

"Naruto-kun . . .I'm sorry . . .I shouldn't have doubted you . . . I should habe just told you . . .I never stopped loving you . . .I just didn't want to get hurt again . . "  
Mabye this wasn't such a good idea . . .

"Ino?"

"Sorry, Sakura, I . . .I can't believe I . . .with Sasuke"

"Your welcome to him now, Ino. He killed the man I love."

"The man WE love, Sakura, though, let me show you one of MY memories, to explain why I did what I did tonight . . ."

- - - Room for One More - - -

"Ino"  
She turned at the sound of her name

"Hi, Sasuke . . ."

"Sakura can't have kids, so she agreed that I should get somone we both trust pregnant to continiue my bloodline."

"What does that have to do with . . ."

"The only people we both trust, other than each other, are Naruto . . .and you, Ino. He can't get pregnant due to . . .obvious reasons, and that only leaves you."

"I don't really see Sakura agreeing to -"

"It was either agree or I get a divorce."

"Oh . . .well . . ."

"I know you like me, and this is the only way your gonna get me, so Ino, yes or no?"

"O . .OK, but I don't want Sakura there while we do it, that would just be creepy and -"

"Then lets go."

"Now?"

"Yes."

- - -Memories, Sasuke's Part - - -

(Later that day)

Sasuke couldn't sleep. Not because he cheated on Sakura, because he didn't care, not because he lied to Ino, because he didn't care.  
Not because he killed his dream guy, though he DID care about that . . .but because whenever he closed his eyes, he saw them.  
The memories that once belonged to Naruto. The insults, the beatings, the rapes . . .the memories of why he cared for Sakura . . .of how she spoke to him even when her family told her to stay away.  
The memories stired a feeling inside, it was what he felt for Naruto . . .but now, it was directed at Sakura. I guess Naruto got his wish. The memories did as they were intended.  
Sakura knew how much he cared, and Sasuke was starting to feel the same towards her . . .they both knew exactly how and why he died . . .and Sasuke knew that Naruto had had a much worse childhood than himself, and he dealt with it better. But his memories had another effect too. One he could never have expected, because he himself had never known of Sakura and Ino's feelings for him back then . . .before Sasuke. . . the feelings that now, were returned to the surface . . .the feelings that caused Sakura to force Sasuke to give her a divorce. The feelings that, made the newest incarnation of Team 7 the team that could never be beaten. InoSakuSasu was an unbeatable team, united by their love of the deadlast of their year, united by the grief pf his passing and united by the memories he shared.  
Then the past reared its ugly head. Akatsuki, still in the dark about Naruto's passing.

- - -Drowning in the blood of friends I've killed - - -

The new Team 7, comprised of Sakura, Ino and Sasuke were training at their usual spot - on top of the Yondaime's head, when they recieved a reminder of the love they had lost.  
Akatsuki, or to be more specific, Itachi and Kisame appered, as if from nowhere.

"Hmph, little brother, pinkie . . .who's the blond, and wheres Naruto?"

"I am Yamanaka Ino - the woman who was the first to fall in, love with the last Uzumaki."

"Thank youfor your introduction, I take it you know who we are, and why were here?"

"We know the first, brother, but your target here is dead, so we're at kind of a loss on the last"  
Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth.

"When . . .who?"

"Last year, me. They were both there."

"Explain."

"I cheated on Sakura with Ino, he found us, tried to kill me for it, but I killed him, then his jutsu activated, giving us his memories, rweminding Ino and Sakura about their forgotten feelings for him,  
and making me fall even deeper in love with him. Oh, and I still want vengance, brother of mine"  
Itachi smiled

"If you can, little brother"  
The fight began, and Sakura joined the frey, preventing Kisame from aiding his partner.  
The swordman easilly outclassed Sakura, so Ino helped her out, while the last 2 Uchihas fought, twin pairs of Makayou flaring in the setting sun, Ino gave her life for Sakura.  
Kisame swund his blade at Sakura's throat, only to stop niches from her jugular, as Ino's possesion took hold.

"So . . "  
The swordsman stated.

"This is the only way we can win"  
Ino moved the giant sword round, and stabbed Kisame with the blade. . . but . . as she was possesing him at the time, she too would die from the attack.

"Ino . . .why?"

"Its what he would have done"  
Sakura couldn't refute the truth in those words, so she didn't try.

"I'm sorry, Ino."

"Help Sasuke-teme"  
Sakura smiled. -Its what he would do.  
She turned to attack Itachi, only to find Sasuke, dying slowly, too injured for even HER, as a medic greater than the one who trained her, to heal.

"I know I'm dead. I only hope I can apologise to him soon. Please, Sakura, take my eyes, as Kakashi took my uncles"  
She took both his eyes, replacing her own.

"Goodbye, Sasuke, and thank you."

" As Ino said, Its . . ."

"What he would have done, I know . . . .but . . ."

"He'd have survived, that just proves he's better than me, no"  
Sakura left Konoha that night. She had Naruto's power, she had Sasuke's power, and she had her own power.  
Akatsuki are collecting demons, right?  
She'll show them a demon to be feared.  
Her eyes became slitted and red, as a tail of chakra exploded from the base of her spine.  
She would definatly show them.  
A second tail grew, then a third.  
Her skin shed as she began to take the form of a giant black wolf.  
A forth tail grew, and a fifth.  
She gave herself over to the biju none had know was sealed within her.  
Inner Sakura. Also known as . . .Hachibi no Ookami - The Eight-tailed Demon Wolf.  
Akatsuki wold pay dearly for what they had done.  
Even with 7 Biju, they were no match for her now, not now she had given herself over entirly to the wolf.  
She stood their, 8 glistening tails, black as the night, shining in the moonlight. - Now also with the eyes of an Uchiha.  
Akatsuki should fear her.  
For they would pay dearly for all they had done. 


End file.
